


Take his phone away he’s drunk

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk Lestrade, Drunk Mycroft, M/M, Phone Calls, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk calls between Greg and Mycroft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take his phone away he’s drunk

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is extremely busy, so every mistake is up on me... English is not my native language and lack of other betas I am sure there will be mistakes but I wanted to post something at the first week in the New Year. This is my shortest oneshot so I really hope it will be ok  
> *fingercross*

 

“Holmes”

“Hi Myc. How’s your day?”

“Who is it?”

“I know you know. You knows everything.”

“D.I. Lestrade you are drunk.”

“Bingo. Call me Greg, Myc. I know in your dream you don’t call me by my title.”

“I don’t named you in my dreams.”

“So you are dreaming with me.”

“I don’t dreaming with you at all.”

“That’s pity. Because when you’re appearing in my dreams and you do it constantly, I call you Myc or not at all because our mouths are occupied with the other’s.”

“Where are you?” 

“Find me! I know you can do it.”

“I’ll send a car for you to take you home.”

“Hey the Croftmobil it’s my honour.”

“It just a simply towncar Inspector.”

“What you say, Myc. What you say. Thanks”

“Goodnight Detective Inspector.”

“Goodnight Myc.”

 

 

 

“Lestrade.”

“Why are so grumpy?”

“Mr. Holmes? What’s wrong? Something happened to Sherlock?”

“Why you asked? Nothing happened to Sherlock. I just want to hear your voice so I called you Gregorrrrryyyyy-ey.”

“Mr. Holmes are you all right?”

“Why call me Mr. Holmes I think you call me Myc?”

“I never call you that way.”

“Yes in your dreams. You told me.”

“Mycroft are you drunk?”

“Yes, Grrrrrrregorrrrry I drank one or two shot whiskey, maybe a half bottle.”

“Why?”

“To brace myself to ask you out.”

“Mycroft you are drunk, you won’t remember it tomorrow.”

“Not but I record it I’ll listen back in the morning and I’ll know it. And I shouldn’t have to tell you that.”

“If you’ll listen to it tomorrow listen careful the next sentences. Mycroft Holmes when you are sober and that time you still want to go a date with me you just have to ask. I’ll say yes, because I want that too.”

“He-he-heee”

“Now go to bed Mycroft. I really hope you’ll call me.”

“Goodnight Grrrrrrrrregggoryyyyyy.”

“Goodnight Myc.”

 

 

 

“Lestrade.”

“Detective Inspector. I call you beca…”

“Mycroft I think we are above the title thing. Try it again.”

“Gregory.”

“That’s better. Alright I am listening.”

“I call you to apology. I shouldn’t have to call you yesterday. I’m sorry.”

“Mycroft are you remember what we talking about or ….not?"

“I don’t remember the exact words but I remember I call you in the middle of the night while I was drunk.”

“Oh, alright. You told me yesterday you recorded the phone call. Please listen to it and call me back if you feel it right. No harm if you won’t. No worries. Bye Mycroft.”

After five minutes what seems hours Mycroft phoned Greg again

“I really hoped you’ll call me back.”

 

 


End file.
